Highway Lot
}} Overview Highway lot is an urban map containing a highway in the middle of nowhere. On the right of the bridge, there is a parking lot and a large windowed dome. The dome and parking lot are connected to the major building via tunnels or bridges. The rest of the map are just outskirts. Snipers can use hills, the highway, and the top of the dome to efficiently pick off unsuspecting targets. Some trees can be camped, in although it is hard to do so. They are not only very useful, but is the only way to pick off camping snipers without them seeing you (not even a single part of your body). Choke Points Strategy First, it is best to know the map. This map involves ambushing and all-around point-blank face-to-face combat. If you are always going to the buildings, it is preferred to use close-mid range weapons. If you are always going outside like the highway, it is preferred to use snipers or all-around range weapons. To win at the King of the Hill gamemode, it's preferred to use CQC weapons. Due to the fact that the location of the Hill is so closed in, grenades are very useful for taking out multiple enemies camping on the Hill. In Flare Domination, the capture points are in the dome, in the major building, and on the second floor of the parking lot. Using LMG's in the King of the Hill gamemode was once a very effective way to defend the hill, but due to the recent addition of an extra entry point, this strategy is rendered mostly obsolete. For Snipers, some of the best spots to snipe are from the highway, and the top of the main building. If you go up the hill behind the other teams spawn behind the major building, you can easily pick them off. Trivia * In the office building, there is a cubicle that is supposed to be Lito's workplace. There are pictures of anime in the cubicle, suggesting that Lito likes anime. * One room is possibly Shaylan007's, it has a picture of a G18 spouting flame, with 007 on the bottom, implying that he likes James Bond and spy gear. * Under the office section is a server room. It can be accessed from under the stairs leading there or through the tunnel. * Every single light on the map, excluding those in the Parking Garage, are destructible. This can be an advantage or a downside when all the lights are destroyed in the tunnel as the low visibility will either help you or harm you. * It is possible to climb the large metal electrical wire structures, but it's time consuming and not recommended for team players. * On the CTE version of Phantom forces, the closed elevator next to the hill has opened, along with a few more lights in the hill location and 2 vending machines next to the elevator labeled 'DejaBlue'. This was recently brought to the main game. * The DejaBlue vending machines are obviously a pun to the phenomenon Deja Vu . * There is a man's face behind a potplant near Lito's workshop. Gallery Highway Lot 1.png Highway Lot 2.png Highway Lot3.png Category:Maps Category:Under Construction articles Category:Highway Lot